An electric power steering apparatus for assisting a steering wheel operation utilizing a rotational force of an electric motor is known as a power steering apparatus for assisting a steering wheel operation performed by a driver.
JP2001-31755A discloses an electric power steering apparatus with a motor unit in which a control board and a power device board are integrally provided to an electric motor.